


Sex and the Streets

by captainamergirl



Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ryan's POV, after Marissa's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: In Chino, you grew up fast ...
Kudos: 1





	Sex and the Streets

In Chino, you grew up fast. Life on the streets was not just tough - it was brutal, and deadly, and you got an education real quick. An early education on street survival and sex. In the past, having sex was just something he did to scratch that itch, pass the time, chase away the darkness for a bit ... It wasn't until he shared Marisa's bed for the first time that he understood what the phrase "making love" really meant. It wasn't just about bodies in a feverish embrace, it was about two people who were equal in every way, connecting in the most sensual and intimate fashion imaginable.   
  
When she was gone, sex once again lost its meaning and the act was so bland and routine that every girl after her was nothing but his play thing. He used them all to try and make himself forget Her ...


End file.
